


He was changed

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark-centric, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Arya muses on her time spent with The Hound and her changing perceptions of him.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	He was changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/gifts).



Over time Arya had removed him from her list. He was different from what she expected. Her first impressions were wrong, he was better. Spending time travelling with The Hound had informed Arya of a different side to him. Yes, he was harsh and brash but he was protective of her and was quick to back her needle up with his sword. Even though he kept insisting that he was taking her to the Eyrie just for a ransom she knew different. It was a place that would offer her safety and she knew that The Hound also knew that.


End file.
